


Best Desserts

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finger licking porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Desserts

Rodney wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Looked at his hand – didn't think twice about it – and licked the broad side of his tongue across it, careful not to miss a drop. 

From the corner of his eye, he caught John staring at him. "What?!"

"No one ever…not ever. Spit in a tissue maybe, or pretended to swallow, but no one…."

Rodney slowly licked his lips, making a display of it. "You had a point?"

John colored, the warm flush distractingly pretty. "I’m just not used to – " He swallowed thickly. "– being wanted that much. Like that, I mean."

Rodney shoved the bedsheets away and took full advantage of John's naked body by sprawling across it like a cat lapping up sunshine from a south-facing window. "Hm, then everyone else is an idiot." 

John got very quiet and Rodney decided to put an end to that nonsense. "I'm going to keep showing you how much I want every bit of you until you believe me." 

"Oh." John's fingers tangled in Rodney's hair. "It could take a while," and he pulled Rodney down for kiss. 

Coming up for air, Rodney's gaze fell on John's mouth, his own suddenly dry. "A while?" He gently traced the fascinating curve John's lower lip with this thumb. "Strangely, I'm not finding that a problem."


End file.
